


Warmth In The Cold

by RazorMermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Rain and fluff, happy interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mike go on a recon mission in the rain. Levi doesn't like it.... Let's see if Mike can fix it for him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth In The Cold

This recon mission was a total bust. No titans. No evidence of their activities. Nothing. Erwin's intel hadn't paid off at all.

Plus, it was raining and Levi was cold. Tch. What a waste. Stuck up a tree, dirty, cold and way too close to a lot of bugs.  
And he was alone.

Hanji was probably off zooming around somewhere actually _trying_ to find some titan tracks, and getting louder and angrier the less she found. If he knew Nanaba, she was being conscientious and keeping watch exactly as she was supposed to. 

That bastard, Erwin. The big dumb blondie was probably off being dramatically handsome and rehearsing a speech by spouting off to a tree trunk about the vital importance of self-sacrifice and preserving Humanity. 

Where was Mike, though? That stupid giant could at least keep him company. Or keep the rain off him. Tch. **HE** was probably off smelling the wind to see what was for dinner back at HQ or sniffing out constipated cows or some damn thing. Whatever.

Turning around, Levi scanned the trees behind him. Might as well at least pretend to give a crap. Leaves, sky, bark... it was all fascinating. Truly, truly fascinating...... 

Hold up, that wasn't bark or leaves! It was moving! Levi pulled out his blades and set his grapples for higher that the movement he saw. Instantly, he flew to the tree he saw it near. What could be so high, yet so silent, as to sneak up on him?

Levi swung around the massive tree trunk and landed, blades at the ready. 

It was Mike. Leaning up against the tree trunk and looking up at him. 

"About time." the big man drawled. His cloak was flapping slightly in the wind, that was what Levi had seen moving. There was a very slight smile hiding under his sparse mustache.

"What?" Levi snapped, "Have you been watching me?"

Mike put his arms around Levi's slender hips and pulled him down on his tension lines till they were face to face, "Always."

Levi put his blades away, "You big ox. I thought you were..."

Mike brushed Levi's wet bangs to the side so he could look down into his pale, pointed little face and pretty brown eyes, "Thought I was...?" 

Levi squirmed under the attention the tall man was giving him. His cheeks colored a bit, his eyes sliding to the side, before he admitted quiet and ashamed, "Ignoring me."

He heard Mike chuckle, then fold his giant cloak around Levi's small frame enveloping him in warmth, "Oh, no. I was watching you. Admiring how your pants fit over that cute little ass of yours. Watching you shiver. Waiting for you to turn around. Wondering how you'd like me to warm you up?" Mike's hands held his waist and rubbed his back gently.

"You disgusting sap." Levi pushed at him lightly, "Fucking kiss me, already."

Mike rubbed the cold skin of Levi's neck and turned his face up to him with his thumb. He kissed Levi first on the forehead, then on his chilled cheek; deliberately tickling him with his facial hair, and then on his lips. 

Levi pushed up into the kiss, closer to Mike's huge warm body, snaking his hands over his chest under his jacket. He thought to himself... Who would believe it if he told them? The muscular enforcer of the Scouting Legion, Commander Smith's Bloodhound could just be Mike Zacharias, Levi's big warm angel.

"Still cold?" Mike asked, whispering against Levi's ear.

Despite the dirty rain, Mike's musky sweat, and the generally filthy surroundings, Levi brushed his lips over the big man's neck and jaw.

"Freezing. Touch me some more, you big ox."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own/create any SnK characters.


End file.
